Little Orphan Boy
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: As Jack Drakes body was taken away, Jason Todd starts to realise. No one deserved to feel this kind of pain. Another Outlaws Verse story.


So this story actually wasn't requested by anyone. It was more me wanting to show Jason just how much of an a**hole he was being about Tim in Heroes and Outlaws. And I know he was being an a**hole because I wrote him like that. It can be set at any time in the Outlaws verse but I like to think it is sometime after H&O. I was originally planning to post this after I finished H&O but with my writers block, I decided to polish and post it before I changed my mind and re-wrote it.

Once more, I am open to ideas. If anyone has anything they would like to see in the Outlaws verse, please feel free to suggest it.

Summary: As Jack Drakes body was taken away, Jason Todd starts to realise. No one deserved to feel this kind of pain. Warning: Canon character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_My name is Jason Todd. And I've made a terrible mistake._

Red and Blue lights flashed in the street below, the police swarming around the area, encasing the property and fending off spectators in equal measures. Perched on the ledge high above the scene, the vigilante known as the Red Hood sighed. He had never meant for all this to happen.

_I've always been judgemental. It was always part of my nature. _

Below, a medic made his way to the young boy sitting by the ambulance. The boy had an orange blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his dark hair hiding his blood streaked face from the crowds gathering to gawk. Even with the medic by his side, the boy projected a feeling of loneliness. A feeling of great loss.

_I've always said the first thing which came to mind. Foot in Mouth was always my problem. I have never before regrated anything I have said. Now I do._

There was shouting below, the police drawing back to create a path as the paramedics brought the body out, covered as it was. Jason could see blood soaking through the white fabric. The boy below turned away from the scene. He didn't want to see this. And neither did Jason.

_I was always hard on the replacement. Teasing him and calling him names. I never really saw him as the same as Dickie-bird and myself. I never saw him as I saw us. Dick and I, brothers joined by our bond of misery. Little orphan boys together._

The body was loaded on the ambulance, the surrounding police shouting again to make way for the vehicle. The boy was quickly moved, one of the police pulling him away towards a police car as the ambulance rumbled to life. Jason already knew what would happen next. The boy would be questioned, forced to relive that horrifying moment again and again until the police were satisfied enough to begin their investigation. Then the boy would be forgotten like so many before him.

_I always criticised him for not being an orphan, for not suffering the same as the rest of us. Dick used to get angry at me for it. Used to tell me that no one should have to suffer the way we had. God, I wish I had known this would happen. I wish I could take back all those words. I wish that neither of my brothers had heard the venom filled words which I couldn't control._

A well-dressed man was making his way through the crowds, pushing past the police officers. One of the officers tried to shout at him, threatening to drag him away from the scene but the man ignored him, making his way towards the boy. The boy finally looked up as the man reached him. Unheard words were spoken before the man pulled the boy into a hug.

_Tonight, Jack Drake was murdered. Tim Drake, the boy Dick chose to welcome into out family, was the one to find his fathers body. _

Jason took a deep breath as below; the boy broke down, sobbing against the older man's chest, his blood stained hands clinging to the fabric of the man's shirt. The man to his credit didn't pull away or try to stop the teenager's public breakdown. But then again, Bruce Wayne had far more experience in dealing with these sorts of things than anyone ever should.

_Tim is a Robin. Had been for several years now. He had seen death in many different forms. But tonight, he was seeing it in the one way no one should have to see it. In the brutal slaying of a loved one. _

Jason looked across at the opposite side of the street. There was a dark figure sitting on the ledge, the shadows enough to hide him from all but the most observance of watchers. The figure looked up, his movements slow and heavy. The shadows parted, allowing Jason to catch sight of the blue bird on the figures chest as the other man looked over at him. Slowly, the figure bowed his head again, showing his sorrow at the situation below them.

_Dick was right. I should never have criticised Tim for what he was. I should never have even thought about it. _

Below, the man helped the boy rise to his feet, gently steering him away from the police and their questions. One of them tried to step in the way, to order the man back but quickly backed down as the man glared at him, guiding the boy towards the waiting car.

_Tim Drake has many titles. Hero, Boy Wonder, Robin, Detective, Little Brother._

The car door was opened for the boy, the man gesturing for him to climb inside. Instead, the boy ignored him, looking up into the sky. Jason felt for a moment, those tired blue eyes scanning him before the boy looked away, finally allowing himself to be man handled into the vehicle. The vehicle roared to life, taking the boy far away from the scene and off to his new life. He would be cared for, that much Jason knew.

_Now Tim has a new title. _

_Orphan._

* * *

Yeah, a bit of a sad one. But I know I wasn't the only one angry at Jason for his comments. And yes, I am well aware that I am the writer and I could have changed it at any time. But Jason has always been a jerk to his brothers and it was so in character that I had to do it. But I really wanted something focusing on Jason's thoughts on Tim rather then Dick. Not that I don't like Nightwing, but I really wanted something different this time.


End file.
